


You make me a better person

by shsl_fangirl24



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hiyoko getting the development she deserves, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_fangirl24/pseuds/shsl_fangirl24
Summary: Mahiru wakes up to find her girlfriend crying in the middle of the night. She listens to her and comforts her. Basically just soft girls, honestly.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You make me a better person

Mahiru wakes up due to her girlfriend shifting around in bed in the middle of the night. She is slowly opening her eyes, when she notices Hiyoko quietly whimpering and jolts up. She sees Hiyoko sitting next to her in their shared bed, hugging her knees und burying her head in her lap.

"Hey, babe, what happened?", she asks, her voice full of blatant concern. Hiyoko doesn't react, instead trying to supprees further noises. Mahiru puts an arm around her shoulders and caresses her back in delicate movements. "It's okay now, I'm here for you, you can tell me", she attempts reassuring her. Eventually, Hiyoko lifts her head and peers at Mahiru.

"Am I a bad person? Like, do I deserve to be punished?" Her voice is unusually faint when she speaks, sounding a bit hoarse, contrary to her accustomed, cheerful voice. 

"Why are you asking me this? You're such a nice and adorable person, no one would want to punish you", Mahiru responds, a bit confused.

"You only say that because we're in a relationship, you know I used to be really mean to others, bullying them and making them feel bad about themselves. Why am I allowed to be happy now?" Mahiru gently pushes a strand of Hiyoko's hair behind her ear and pets her hair.

"We all make mistakes throughout our lives, you did understand that it was wrong of you and all of that happened so many years ago. You had a lot of struggles in your own life, and while that doesn't justify hurting other, innocent people, it makes your reasoning behind it more understandable. It makes you human. But you faced your issues and overcame them. You stopped hurting people and found a solution, tried to make up for it. The Hiyoko Saionji I know now is a kind and lovable young woman and a talented dancer. You don't deserve anything bad to happen to you. You grew so much." Mahiru strokes Hiyoko's cheek and lovingly gazes into her eyes.

Hiyoko's face immediately reddens and she starts stammering. "Cut it out, you're being embarrassing!" After calming down a little, she sighs and speaks up again. "I appreciate you trying to comfort me, but the harm is already done. Even though years passed, the people I hurt may still be suffering because of it. There's no way to undo my actions."

"You're right, you cannot undo what's already happened, but you can try to change it for the better. You definitely changed for the better. You're not the Hiyoko you were when I first met you at all. Believe me when I say, I couldn't love a bad person as deeply as I love you." At these words, Hiyoko throws her arms around Mahiru, letting her tears fall and sniffling occasionally. 

"Thanks, Mahiru. I love you, too, I honestly do." Her voice sounds a little stifled by the fabric of Mahiru's shirt she's pressed into, but Mahiru still comprehends what she is saying and smiles. 

"Were there more nights you spent like this, crying all alone?" Mahiru sounds concerned. "Well, no...", Hiyoko states unconvincingly, averting her gaze to the floor. Mahiru let's out a sigh, feeling a little disappointed in herself. How could she not have noticed the pain of her lover?

"Darling, just know, you never have to grieve on your own. You don't have to feel ashamed of your feelings, you're not weak for expressing your pain. You can always rely on me, just like I rely on you." Mahiru chastely kisses her on the forehead. Hiyoko manages a little smile and answers: "I know, it's just kind of difficult to talk about these topics, I'd rather just avoid them." 

"I'm here for you and I'll protect you. Now try to get some rest." 

"I'll try. Thank you, Mahiru. I was able to change because of you. You make me a better person. Every single day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm a huge fan of this ship and I wanted to give Hiyoko's character a bit more depth, since she didn't really get the character development she deserved in the game. Hiyoko really tried to change, the circumstances just didn't allow it.


End file.
